Pen Lines
by silver drip
Summary: Divorce can be a hard thing. Especially for our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella. Twist at the end. All human.


**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course I do own this plotline.**

**This was inspired by Maroon 5 and Rihanna's song If I never see your face again. All human.**

Isabella Masen sat down on the hard metal chair before straightening out her white button up shirt and black pencil skirt that she usual wore only while in court. Of course, this was nothing less then the same amount of stress and anxiety that was court.

The loud clicking of high heels on marble floor came through the door. Bella's personal secretary sat down a steaming cup of coffee from Starbucks and a cream colored folder and stood by Bella's side.

Bella tapped her blood red nails impatiently against the dark wood of the table. Her secretary shifted nervously beside her.

"Is he here yet?" Bella said with venom in her voice after another minute of waiting. Her secretary flinched and ran out of the room to check. She ran back half a minute later.

"He just arrived. Should I let him in, Mrs. Masen?" Bella picked up her coffee and took a sip before answering.

"Yes, let him in and direct him to this room." The secretary started walking out of the room once again. "Oh, and Ms. Norwood," The secretary turned around shaken by the intensity of Bella's voice. "It's Ms. Swan as of today. If you value your job you'd do well to remember that from now on." Ms. Norwood nodded and skirted out of the room feeling her heart go a mile a minute.

Bella took another sip or her coffee and traced the lid with her tongue picking up a few cold drops of the liquid before setting it back down. She checked her silver wrist watch. He was four minutes late.

Her back was to the door so the only thing other then his near silent footsteps that alerted her of her soon to be ex-husband's presence was his musky cologne.

"Bella." A hot low breath on the back of her neck said. She didn't even flinch at his near silent appearance.

"Edward." Bella said in reply without looking up at him. She felt his strong hands on her shoulders before a soft, warm kiss was placed on her cheek. She suppressed her sneer as Edward let go of her and made his way to the opposite side of the table. Of course, he couldn't stop himself from picking up her coffee and taking it with him.

Edward ignored the stainless steel chair set out for him and instead opted for standing by the large window that dominated the wall. He brought the coffee to his lips, but didn't drink it. Instead he savored the taste. No, not the roasted coffee beans mixed with water, milk, and sugar. He savored the taste of Bella. The taste of the lipstick she wore only to weaken the men around her, the mouthwash she kept with her in her purse just in case, the vegetarian breakfast of blueberry oatmeal that she ate every morning to keep her figure, but most of all he savored the feeling of knowing Bella's lips had been there no more then a minute ago.

Edward took in an unsteady breath before taking a sip of the coffee.

"This isn't your usual brew, Bella, darling." Edward said setting down the coffee cup in front of her and taking his seat across from her.

"Things change, love. We both know that." Edward nodded and pulled out a folder identical to Bella's from his brief case. "I see you've been to Seattle recently." Bella said pointedly looking at the folder. There was a whole pile of folders like that back at there home in Seattle. Bella had bought them at a dollar store when they were both still in collage and dating. They had lost them when they had moved from their small apartment to a comfy house. Bella had only unearthed them when she was digging around for an old law book and stumbled upon them. It was a good memory.

Things certainly had changed since then. It was only chance that they managed to be in the same city at the same time to actually sign the papers in each other's presence and to discuss their assets without mediators to annoy them.

"No, actually I haven't been to Seattle in a few months. I haven't been able to really travel since the Roth and Watt's case began." Bella nodded in understanding knowing he was lying. Edward sighed and slid his folder across the highly glossed table.

Edward watched as Bella pulled a pair of black horn rimmed glasses that was hooked on to her blouse. In her haste she unfastened one of the buttons revealing part of her cleavage and bra. Edward squeezed the side of the table with one hand and loosened his tie with the other. He tried to avert his eyes various times to no avail. Finally he cleared his throat and looked up.

Bella had a sly smirk on her face as she traced the outline of her lips with her glasses. Edward forced a crooked grin on his face. She had done that on purpose just to see his reaction.

Bella put her glasses on and opened the folder leaning over the table revealing even more cleavage.

"You're too cruel." Edward said trying to control his male instincts. Bella ignored him and turned a page in the folder. Ten minutes later Bella finish reading. She stood up and slapped her own folder and his onto the table.

"You're a divorce lawyer, Edward. You damn well know that this won't hold up in court. I want the houses in Seattle and in New York." Bella said loudly then lowered her voice. "You can have the one in Cancun." Edward chuckled.

"I know it wouldn't work, Love, but I had to try." Bella leaned her weight on the table calming down. "And of course the one house you're willing to give up is the one neither of us uses." Edward sighed. "You're really too cruel, Bella."

"I'm too cruel, Edward?" Bella let out a spiteful laugh. "If I remember correctly you were the one who cheated on me! If we really took this to court I'd get half of everything you've made in the past twelve years. If anything, I'm being fucking angel!" Edward snorted.

"You know I would of never touched that stripper if you hadn't of been fucking my brother!"

"Allegedly, Edward. There's no way you could prove that in court. Jasper would never admit to it and ruin his political career. And it's not like you have pictures like I do." Bella opened her own folder revealing more divorce papers and three very scandalous pictures. "I get the two houses and the villa in France. I'm being generous Edward. Just sign the damn papers." She whispered the last line letting some of the love that still remained leak through her words.

Edward looked at Bella a minute before pulling her by the wrist onto his lap. He wound his fingers through her hair releasing it from its well manicured up do and brought his lips to hers. They kissed deeply.

This went on longer then Bella could tell, but before she knew it Edward had released her and he was standing signing the divorce papers making it final. He placed an item beside the folder and walked out of the room without even looking back.

Bella stood and straightened out her clothes and reapplied her lipstick. She looked at Edward's delicate script on the paper and signed her name beside it. She picked up the item beside the folder and a smile formed on her lips as she placed the hotel room key in her purse.

Just because they weren't married anymore didn't mean they couldn't still be 'friends'.

**If you didn't get the ending PM me or review your question. Review even if you don't have a Q. Also, just to clarify, this is only a one-shot. **


End file.
